(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television conference system having at least one of the functions of automatically shooting a speaker, of transmitting video signals of picture images from a plurality of television cameras, and of displaying a document image. More particularly, it relates to an improvement of a television conference system in the automatic shooting of a speaker, in a multipicture transmission, or in a document image display.
(2) Description of the Related Arts
In a conventional television conference system, the speaker currently speaking is not automatically selected from among the participants as the subject of the camera.
In a conventional television conference system also, multipicture transmission of moving images is effected by dropping a number of image pictures when the transmission speed is low.
Further, in a conventional television conference system, the document image displayed on the monitor at the transmission station is too small to view.